


Carnation

by drumstyxx



Series: April Bouquet [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Basically Ada admiring her gf, F/F, I pretty much wrote Ada like she listens to Girls by Girl In Red on repeat, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drumstyxx/pseuds/drumstyxx
Summary: Ada-1 admires her girlfriend on a lazy morning in bed.
Relationships: Ada-1/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: April Bouquet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695085
Kudos: 19





	Carnation

When Ada-1’s optics finally flicker on, it’s to the sight of Ophidia asleep beside her. Warmth spreads through her as she watches the sun bathe her lover’s bare back in light.

As beautiful as the sun is, it will never compare to the swirls of light dancing under Ophidia’s blue skin. She reverently traces the pulses with a featherlight touch, causing the awoken to shift, sapphire hair fanning out around her head like a halo.

Ada’s seen her in battle, calculated and precise and utterly stunning even as she unleashes hell.

She’s seen her before a mission, organised and focused, a tense coil waiting to spring.

She’s seen her writing reports and studies, Paper splayed around her, eyes bright with inspiration and lost to the world around her.

Despite having seen all of this, the exo still thinks this is by far her favourite time to admire her girlfriend, at peace and in her bed.

Said girlfriend shifts again, drowsy orange eyes fluttering open and coming to rest on Ada, a smile graces her lips as she leans over to wrap her arms around the exo’s frame. She places a series of delicate kisses to Ada’s face and the two of them remain like that for hours after.


End file.
